gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate 2012 Merchants
The Ebon Gate Festival of 2012 offered a wide variety of merchant services and raffles to festival-goers. __TOC__ Shop and Merchant Locations ---- Raffle and Merchant Information Andagia : Location: Instrumental Interlude, room 3, a moss-covered stone cave : Work: musical instruments, including raffling master quality instruments and upgrading to master quality Archiwald : Location: A Haphazard Wooden Shack, room 55, a haphazard wooden shack : Work: raffling flaring robes or other gear useful to monks and unarmed combat Balraboy : Location: Abandoned Church, room 6, a moss-covered abandoned church : Work: upgrading chrism holders to apply the chrism directly to a dead body without needing a cleric Bazzelwyn : Location: Holly, Wood, and Vine, room 49, a large cotton and oak pavilion : Work: unlocking scripts or installing permanent mechanisms on wand-holding runestaves : Work: unlocking new messaging on spell casting gloves from Futile Gestures : Work: customizing appearance of crystal holding jewelry : Work: customizing appearance of ranger imbued items when using boxes sold in shop : Work: making boxes sold in shop permanent Belopo : Location: A Spring in Your Step, room 21, a moss-draped dark green tent : Work: unknown Blodau : Location: Weave and Wear, room 40, a large wooden wagon : Work: creating custom weaving items Brumas : Location: Brumas' Toy Wagon, room 21, a small web-draped wagon : Work: unknown Buzzly : Location: Buzzly's Hut, room 28, a large mud-and-stick hut : Work: raffling heavy padding to cloth armor : Work: raffling high end brawling weapons Calepher : Location: Make Your Mark, room 56, a narrow modwir wagon : Work: unlocking and customizing signet rings Callely : Location: Hodgepodge Hole, room 76, a crooked pine wagon : Work: unknown Caranto : Location: Turn It Around, room 41, a dark copper-trimmed wagon : Work: raffling greater white ora weapons and unlocking lesser white ora weapons : Work: raffling and spinning for dual-sided recharging jewelry : Work: adding a second spell to dual-sided jewelry Comida : Location: Saa-weet Treats, room 81, a temporary food stand : Work: raffling a donut box to create 6 donuts on its own Duplicity : Location: The Skeptic, room 1, a series of run-down wagons : Work: unlocking Peretta gowns or skirts : Work: unlocking Yansio menswear : Work: unlocking cloaks from The Believer, also called crazy cloaks Eosten : Location: Sword Swallower's Wagon, room 78, a faded red and gold wagon : Work: raffling two Palestra themed weapons, bane for any extraplanar creature, including Ithzir and Vvrael : Work: 10 slots to unlock weapons with shop scripts to tier 3 : Work: unlocking shop scripts Gioh : Location: Abandoned Stronghold, room 4, a muck-immersed abandoned stronghold : Work: adding banditbane and Grimswarmbane properties to weapons Gizwizit : Location: Linen or Leather, room 82, a battered wooden wagon : Work: unlocking scripts on his items, known as fantabulizing : Work: general alters Goldilynn : Location: The Golden Rule, room 47, a leaf-covered dingy hovel : Work: unknown, likely related to FWI teleporters Grefuls : Location: Wrought from Rot, room 31, a moss-covered hollow cypress tree : Work: raffling heavy padding to any armor type Gweedetta : Location: Hair Apparent, room 79, a garish red-wheeled wagon : Work: altering wigs sold in shop, or adding small animals to live in the wigs Hkala : Location: To the Hilt, room 85, a silver-roofed dark blue wood wagon : Location: Amidst the Tents, room 85, a cluster of canvas tents : Work: unlocking pocket hilt scripts : Work: distributing auction-level tents Ianthra : Location: The Painted Talon, room 65, a spire-capped ebonwood wagon : Work: customizing and adding charges to nail polish Jantiva : Location: Wrap It Up, room 92, a heavy tarp leading to an old shack : Work: unlocking "dirty" robe armor and unarmed combat gear sold in shop Johlias : Location: After Thoughts, room 30, a half-sunk house boat : Location: room 28, in the open : Work: unlocking amulet holding jewelry : Work: raffling plasma or disintegration flares to weapons Joola : Location: Swamp Sparkles, room 98, a gold and silver satin pavilion : Work: customizing and unlocking Joola items Kayorie : Location: Nocking Point, room 96, a thatched rush and willow hut : Work: raffling hedgehogs and high end bows Kyrinthe : Location: A Fine Line Between, room 56, a massive ebon velvet tent : Work: raffling censers for clerics with custom enhancives : Work: raffling runestaves with rare flares : Work: adding hoods to armor concealers : Work: general alterations Lahke : Location: Abandoned Tavern, room 5, a half-sunken abandoned tavern : Work: raffling an unlimited shovel for the Feywrot Mire digging game Mriwyn : Location: Frippery in the Fen, room 40, a large grey silk pavilion : Work: unknown Nexel : Location: Illustrated Tent, room 49, an illustrated tent : Work: crafting custom bracelet charms Nolec : Location: Make Your Own Kind of Music, room 82, a multihued patchwork tent : Work: raffling sonic alterations Nyck : Location: Sing Me an Epitaph, room 2, a small woven grass tent : Work: unlocking and customizing item labels and holders Piddles : Location: Peddler's Pain, room 48, a ragged peddler's tent : Work: unknown Pralzot : Location: The Jaded Jester, room 74, a burnt-out ramshackle structure : Work: unlocking creepy toys sold in shop Rashiva : Location: Dilapidated Party Boat, room 42, a thick twisted rope : Location: Talisman Tent, room 49, a tall blue fabric tent : Work: raffling glamour tattoos : Work: doubling charges and strength of enhancives from Talisman Tent Sammee : Location: A Pocket Full, room 71, a darkly stained teak wagon with a slanted roof : Work: unlocking morphing containers sold in shop Sauli : Location: wanders, seen in the inner ring of the town proper : Work: general alters, lightening, deepening Skagr : Location: Abandoned General Store, room 2, an abandoned general store : Work: creepy feature alters Skryn : Location: wanders, seen in the mausoleum of the cemetery : Work: unknown Sophella : Location: Vathwyn Manor, room 8, a crumbling whitewashed house : Work: unknown Taikona : Location: The Pious Panoply, room 34, a pure white canvas tent : Work: unknown Vemeon : Location: Close Yer Robe, room 7, a dilapidated wooden shack : Work: unknown Veola : Location: A Head Above, room 88, a brass and green silk tent : Work: customizing and unlocking hair altering items sold in shop Weverly : Location: House of Ebon and Ivory, room 18, an immense aged wyrwood tree with a small gnarled doorway : Work: general alterations Woodward : Location: The Eternal Encounter, room 58, a web-covered dark shop : Work: customizing siegery miniatures Xylophonia : Location: Instrumentality, room 64, a massive particolored tent : Work: customizing spectral items summoned by instruments : Work: adding ability to summon spectral items to existing instruments Zanthie : Location: From Hair to There, room 77, a bright flowery wagon : Work: customizing hair altering flowers Zegg : Location: Zegg's Plunder Surplus Shanty, room 40, a moss-draped pine sales stand : Work: raffling an eahnor claidhmore and an enchanted eahnor katana : Work: unknown Zoece : Location: Whatever Will Be, room 80, a gilded crimson-painted wagon : Work: unknown Live Merchants with No Known Information Alianatta Bryti Fancio Godwyn Juleana Liraquin Marutra Vaudai Walward Xanari Zoarin Category:Ebon Gate 2012